bro_team_pillfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro Team Pill Wiki
"Why did you please do that?" Just end me please! Welcome to the Bro Team Pill Wiki The transcription and description of the collected works of the Bro Team. Efforts will be made to provide as accurate an account for each video as possible. The goal is to have as complete a transcript of each episode as possible, with much attention paid to details and nuance. Episode Types Starting on October 3rd, 2011, the offical Bro Team Pill Youtube channel (http://www.youtube.com/user/BroTeamPill/) posted its first video reviews. Those videos are in what we refer to as "typical Bro Team" style or simply the "typical" style. Special episodes types include the "Sagacious Interrogatives" series, where the Bro Team answers user submitted questions in the typical Bro Team style. Many questions are related to video games, but very often the questions selected do not pertain to anything meaningful. The answers are often nonsensical, wrong, contradictory, and/or insulting to the users. "Fate of " videos are montages or compilations of unscripted footage of the Bro Team (The entire community) playing and harassing a multiplayer game, often a low-quality Free-to-Play online RPG. Usually described as "Fights" on the forums, Facebook, Twitter. "Bro Stream" videos are either long recordings of a live streaming session with the Bro Team, or in the case of "Bro Stream: Rogue Warrior" (the first video of it's kind) a montage of the most interesting and funny portions throughout a much longer live stream. The "Splendid Nightmare 1991" series is an experimental type of video wherein the Bro Team cuts together brief traditional format reviews into a montage of several games, the monologue often attempts to blend from one game to the next seamlessly. A few other special episodes such as the PAX 2012 series and the "Bro Team: Cake" and "Bro Team: Shirt Sale" and "puzzle time with Bro" videos do not really follow any special diviation from the typical style. They are a parody of promotional videos made by people who sell out. Episode Lists List of Bro Team Pill Episodes -The 'Fates' -The Standard "Bro Team's" -Streams -The Random Shit (Labeled as just "Video Games") -Fake News (Known as "Baby Toy Prophecies") -Harvester (13 episodes of Harvester....) -Jack Orlando (10 episodes of this...) -Dunjins (Dungeons?) -David Cage Odyssey -Moneycraft -League of Ledgers (League of Legends) -Developer Speaking List of Bro Team Pill's Machinima Episodes -Inside Gaming Appearances The Bro Team NOTE: Don't randomly add yourself into this list if you have little to no merit. It's quite embarrassing to look at. The Bro-''' His real name is Shawn. *Insert Laugh Here* 'Orayn-' Probably the most normal person here. He has a mumble server, we think. '''BINDL- '''Likes Dead Island or something. '''Angry Joe - guy with only $7 in his wallet 'Attlas-' Once regaled the forums and FIGHTS with tales of his burrito fucking friend. Is incredibly interested in TGI Fridays in Russia - "Do they even have fucking friday's in Ukraine?" 'Sexbad-' God. Person you want reading fuck-tales. -''"Fuckcub..."'' 'Metronome49-' A fucking Metronome. Shit counts music time. -''"Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic."'' 'IndividualThought-' He can do the Skeletor voice. -''"NYEAAAAAH"'' 'BananaHammock-' Pushing the limits of your heterosexual rage. 'Circumsoldier-' RUSSIAN CHRISTIAN -''"I am stuck in a fucking well. Find me. Help."'' 'Kalimando-' Literally actually Christopher Walken. I Shit. You. Not. -''"Fackin Slopes"'' 'CreamyKitty-' ... Fuck, I know this one... she has some sort of accent... Brazillian? -''"I told you how to get out of the well!"'' 'ToxicZombie-' Doesn't understand how Pewdiepie has subscribers. -''"Aaaiiron"'' 'Cremefraiche-' Appeared in that harmonica vid. Yeah, you know the one.- "What's that girl? Circumsoldiers stuck in a well girl?" Category:Browse Category:Videogames Category:Youtube Category:Transcripts